Online service providers are constantly offering new services and upgrading existing services to enhance their subscribers online experience. Subscribers have virtually on-demand access to news, weather, financial, sports, and entertainment services as well as the ability to transmit electronic messages and to participate in online discussion groups. For example, subscribers of online service providers such as America Online or CompuServe may view and retrieve information on a wide variety of topics from servers located throughout the world. A server may be maintained by the service provider or by a third party provider who makes information and services available through the network of computers that make up the online service.
The proliferation of electronic mail (email) as a means of communication has facilitated the efforts of online service providers to develop and offer additional services to improve subscribers access to information. For example, a subscriber to America Online may register for a service that tracks stock ticker symbols designated by the subscriber and delivers a daily report directly to the subscriber by email at the end of each trading day. The daily report includes daily closing quote data, index quotes, a market news summary, news associated with the company identified by the ticker symbol, and relevant content links.
America Online offers a service that delivers information to a registered subscriber according to the subscribers profile. By setting up a subscriber profile specifying certain categories and/or search words, a registered subscriber can receive a daily newsletter containing articles that pertain to the subscribers profile. A subscriber can also receive a daily listing of Internet or online sites (links) related to the subscribers profiles and can register to receive reminder emails before holidays and/or other special occasions.
America Online also has provided subscribers with the ability to send and receive instant messages. Instant messages are private online conversations between two or more people who have subscribed to the instant messaging service and have installed the necessary software. Because such online conversations take place virtually in real time, instant messaging can provide immediate access to desired information. Instant messaging is fast becoming a preferred means of communicating among online subscribers.